


Proud

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Galaxy of Chaos [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: A mother is proud of her family
Series: Galaxy of Chaos [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615555





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Proud

She checked the desert one more time as she waited for her son and Mak to get back with their new Padawan learners. She was so proud of her boys for passing their trails especially having known that the testers would make them confront how they felt about Swa Lu’s death. She was looking forward to meeting the newest members of her extended family. She knew some thought it strange but she considered all her husbands apprentices and those close to her son as family. She knew that many saw Mak as her son’s best friend but to her he was her son’s brother even if he’d never been officially adopted by them. She was sure in time she’d think of their padawans as also part of her family and follow their careers.

She looked over the dishes again for this celebratory dinner she knew that in a few days Kale would leave to become a wandering Jedi and Mak would start leaving on missions for the council but that tonight was a chance for them to celebrate. “Errol, have you finished setting the places?” Her husband’s current apprentice nodded his horned red skinned head. He was still uncomfortable around her but she knew he’d get used to her ways in time they always did.

She headed out of the food prep area in their quarters to join her husband who was reading a data feed. “They should be on their way the list of who got what Padawan has been released.” Arslan said as he was looking at the feed. “Mak got Golrin the lizard warrior and Kale got Tej Elsin the Mashi Horansi, what do you know about them Kara?”

“Golrin was in my group and he’s a bit blunt but a good kid, I’m glad he was finally assigned to someone.” She said figuring his bluntness might help Mak be a bit more assertive. “Tej was in someone else’s group so I’m not as familiar with him but I know Kale was already familiar with him.” She was actually surprised that Kale had been given someone he was already familiar with it didn’t happen often.

“That’s really unusual isn’t it,” Errol asked entering the room. “I was already very close to one of my friends older brothers but I wasn’t assigned to him but placed in the group to be chosen by experienced teachers” She glanced over at her husband and decided to let him take that one.

“It isn’t completely unheard of and they did only become acquainted after Kale and Mak came back from the Training camp.” Arslan said patiently. “I imagine that if they’d been extremely close friends then Tej wouldn’t have been assigned.” She could tell Errol was still a bit confused. “You knew my wife before you became my apprentice didn’t you?” Her husband asked.

“Yes, I was in one of her groups.” Errol said curiously. She’d actually been the one to recommend him to her husband for his third padawan. She thought he was a bit too sheltered and exposure to her extended family through her husband would help him with that. She hadn’t thought a new to teaching Jedi would be able to handle him.

“The Jedi in charge of such decisions decided that you needed a more experienced teacher at the end of the day that is how all decisions are made when it comes to padawan placement.” Her husband said with a slight smile. “The masters decide what is best for each padawan and they have decided Kale is the best to teach Tej.”

She could tell Errol was a bit put out by the idea he needed extra help. “Just because you needed a more experienced teacher isn’t a mark against you Errol.” She said speaking up “It isn’t about abilities or potential at all.” She put her hand on his shoulder as she talked. “Look at our boys Kale was placed but Mak was chosen by a master despite similar skill sets and abilities.” That calmed him down.

“They are here,” Her husband said drawing her attention back to the door to the quaters which opened to admit Kale, Mak their new padawans and their former masters. She darted past her husband to hug them both in greeting.

“Kale, Mak I am so proud of both you,” She said pulling back. “Master Sterling, Master Passik I am glad you could join us.” She said to Kale’s Nalroni teacher and Mak’s Harch one. “Golrin, Tej it is a pleasure to welcome you both.” She could tell the two new apprentices had no idea how to take her.

“Don’t worry you get used to her,” Master Passik said as he laughed the hissing laugh of his arachnid species. She just smiled and motioned them all toward the kitchen she knew they had to be hungry there was never any food during the wait for the ceremony to start.

The End


End file.
